


Will and Hannibal Get Creative!

by thisisntkat



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crackvid, Don't hug me I'm scared, Fanvid, Fanvideo, Gen, crack video, fan video, totally fucking cracky as fuck prepare to be scarred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisntkat/pseuds/thisisntkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the murder husbands want is for the rest of the crew to GET CREATIVE! Don't hug them, though. They're scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will and Hannibal Get Creative!

**Author's Note:**

> reblog this on tumblr/follow me!: http://ancientindianmagics.tumblr.com/post/58584089355
> 
> thank you for watching!


End file.
